


Say Goodbye to the World you Thought you Lived in

by Anidala05



Category: Star Wars, The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anidala05/pseuds/Anidala05
Summary: A Good Wife inspired Luke/Mara Jade/Camie fanfic, with a different ending to 5x15
Relationships: Camie - Relationship, Mara Jade - Relationship, luke - Relationship





	Say Goodbye to the World you Thought you Lived in

Say Goodbye to the World you thought you Lived in: A Good Wife Inspired Luke/Mara Jade/Camie Fanfic

Chapter 1-September 22, 2009-The Press Conference  
Mara Jade Florrick held her husband Peter’s hand as they walked toward the conference room of the Drake Hotel. She had been crying all morning once the news of the sex scandal broke, but she pulled herself together enough to be here. Her and Peter had been married for eight years, and had a daughter Grace together. Mara even gave up her career as a defense attorney to raise their daughter. Due to this, she felt that she had to stand by him after all they had been through together.   
Throughout the press conference, Mara was in a daze, still shocked form the news. In the back of her mind, she heard Peter give his fake apologies for taking offers of prostitutes for lighter sentences as State’s Attorney. She also vaguely remembered stating that he wanted to himself and the family to be left alone. Peter and Mara then left quickly, while the press still continued to bombard Peter with questions.   
She was relieved that the press conference had ended so quickly. Mara couldn’t take the embarrassment any further. Once they were in the hallway, Peter asked her “Are you alright?” She slapped him and whispered angrily. “Of course I’m not alright Peter! You not only embarrassed me, but now I have to explain to our seven year old daughter what happened!” Mara then left the building to go back to their home in Highland Park. As she walked down the stairs, she began to cry again. Meanwhile, Peter was going to be incarcerated for his corruption.

Chapter 2- October 15th, 2009-Meeting Luke again  
For the next month, Mara and Grace lived with her mother in law Jackie, while Mara tried to get a job. She applied to many openings, but she was out of the loop too long to get them. The only other position available was for a Paralegal position at Garland and Walters. Mara interviewed there, and, because she was so desperate, she took it. However, little did Mara know that fate would present her with an even better opportunity.  
While she was in the elevator going to go down, it stopped on the 14th floor and opened up. “Hey,” she heard, and saw Luke Skywalker, her old law school flame.   
Luke Skywalker had wanted to be a lawyer since he was the son of notorious serial killer Anakin Skywalker. He always believed there was good in his father, which was why he became a Defense Attorney and not a prosecutor. He was currently serving a one hundred and twenty five year sentence without probation. Luke showed Mara a picture of his father once. She admitted he had inherited his good looks.  
Mara smiled and said “Luke Skywalker! It’s been so long. How have you been?” “Good,” Luke replied “I’m a name Partner now at Stern, Lockhart, and Skywalker. We’ve been getting top billing. And I’ve married Camie, a sports reporter for the Sun Times. We met when I got tickets to the Bears game as a gift from a client, and we started talking while we were in line at the concession stand” “That’s great! It seems you’ve finally become a success. And it’s great you finally settled down wild one” Mara said as she laughed. Luke rubbed her arm and said “I’m sorry to hear about what happened with your husband.” “Thanks, she responded, “the frenzy will die down eventually.” “Why don’t you meet me at my office sometime. Maybe we can find a job for you.” Luke then scribbled down the address on a stationary and gave it to her. “I will. Thanks! And it was nice seeing you again.” They both walked out of the elevator and left. 

Chapter 3-Later That Evening-Dinner with Jackie  
When she went back home this evening, Jackie made Mara and Grace homemade chicken noodle soup . Jackie and Mara were finishing watching the dishes when Jackie told her, “Peter needs you to forgive him Mara, just like I forgave Howard for his indiscretions.” Mara turned and said “No Jackie, I will not forgive him. Peter was selfish. He wasn’t thinking about his family. He was thinking with his dick. The only reason I’m staying with him is for Grace. I want to protect her from all of this, and I don’t want her growing up in a broken home

Chapter 4- October 17, 2009-Interview with Luke   
Mara put on her best gray dress that day to meet with Luke. It was a bit sexy, but still professional. She felt like she was being an expensive escort, but she had to get a job. Luke came out to the waiting room and smiled, “Mara, come on back.”   
They went back to his corner office, and she saw a picture of Luke and a blonde woman on the desk “This must be Mrs. Skywalker. She’s very beautiful.” “Yes,” Luke said as he smiled . She then handed him her resume. “So, tell me about your time at Crozier, Abrams & Abbott,” he said. “Well, while there, I worked various criminal cases, from petty thievery and drug crimes, to defending notorious drug kingpin Lemont Bishop. I also clocked the most billable hours there.” Will looked up from the resume and said “We may have a Junior Associate position available for you. Since you’ve been out of the game awhile, it will be a good chance for you to catch up all the legal changes that have occurred. I’ll talk to the other partners and see what they say.” Mara smiled and said “That sounds great! Thanks!” They shook hands, and she left the office.

Chapter 4-October 18th, 2009- Luke meeting with Diane  
Luke walked into Diane’s office and said excitedly, “I think we have someone for the Junior Associate position. Diane removed her glasses and said “I thought we decided on Cary Agos.” “This person is a better lawyer, with more experience. It’s Mara Jade Florrick.” Diane chuckled and said “No, her face and her husband’s is on the news constantly. It will reflect poorly on our firm.” “Please, Diane, I think she would be a good benefit to us,” Luke pleaded. “Did you have a relationship with this woman?” “No,” Luke replied “I’m just trying to help out an old Law school friend. She’s fallen on hard times since Peter’s scandal, and she needs a job.” “Well so do other, younger people just out of law school like Cary.” Diane paused for a moment, and then continued “Fine. I’ll consider her, but give me solid evidence on her work history that I can sell to the other partners. Also, if we are going to take her, she will have to compete with Cary since I still want him to have the job.” “Fair enough,” Luke said.

Chapter 5-October 20th, 2009-Mara Jade’s first day  
Mara Jade sat at an empty conference room on the first floor. She was surprised that it was empty since the 9AM meeting was about to start. She then asked a Paralegal passing by “Excuse me. Isn’t the Staff Meeting supposed to be in this conference room?” “No, it’s on the second floor,” Mara ran up the stairs, and luckily did make it to the meeting in time. She heard Luke talking about a new client, a woman accused of murdering her ex-husband. Once the meeting was adjourned, she thanked Luke again for the opportunity of taking her on “You’re welcome. This pro-bono case Luke be a good one to cut your teeth on.”   
Luke then handed her off to Diane, who also went over her job history with her “You were such a success at your previous firm, why did you quit?” “I quit due to Peter and the kids.” “Yes I can understand why some women want to settle down and be domestic, but myself, I was always a career woman, that’s why I never married or had kids.  
Mara then went back down the stairs to her small office on the first floor, when she saw an Indian woman with shoulder length brown hair sitting in it. “Can I help you?” Mara asked. “I just wanted to introduce myself; I’m Kalinda Sharma, the in-house investigator.

Chapter 6-Later that Night- Meeting with Luke  
Mara was sitting in the garage of the building, talking to Jackie over what happened with the kids for the day, when she heard a knock on her window, and saw Luke standing outside her car. She rolled down the window. He leaned in and asked, “How was your first day back in court after eight years?”   
“Good, “she said “I felt like I picked up where I left off.”   
“There’s something I want to tell you,” he said seriously, “We also have another Junior Associate we bought on. His name is Cary Agos. Diane hired him first, and she wanted to stick with him because of your name. She was afraid Peter’s reputation would ruin us. I didn’t want this to happen, but the only other option was a cage match, so it’s better than that. “ They laughed. “Goodnight Mara,” “Goodnight Luke.”

Chapter 7-October 21st 2009-Visiting Peter  
Mara sat at the desk waiting for Peter to come out for his conjugal visit in order to help her on a case. “Hey,” Peter said as he came out. “Hi,” she replied, as she took out the evidence on a death row inmate appeal that Peter worked on. Mara waited in the visiting area, when Peter came out. He was going over the evidence with her, when he said “I’m sorry about what happened. I just got on a power trip and I would do anything to keep that power. That’s why I slept with those women.” “No, Peter. I don’t want your apologies! They played the sex tape on the news at Grace’s school. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have to explain the facts of life to our seven year old daughter?!” Tears then started welling up in her eyes. “All those times you claimed you had to leave for work, and it probably wasn’t. I can’t even trust you anymore.” Mara then grabbed her coat and purse and got up to leave, “Thanks for help with the case,” she said as she left. 

Chapter 8-November 3rd, 2009-Peter’s return  
Mara Jade and Grace waited nervously by the front door. This morning, Luke told her that she had won against Cary to be the new Junior Associate. Today was the day Peter returned home from prison. However, he was going to be under house arrest for the first six months. At 7:50PM, the doorbell rang. Mara opened the door, and saw Peter with his probation officer. “Hi,” he said. “Hi,” she replied and hugged him. Despite Peter putting her through hell, it was good to have her husband back home. The first thing he was going to do was meet with Campaign Manager Eli Gould to get a retrial of the case and improve his image.

Chapter 9- March 16th 2010-The Kiss  
After they lost a trial that afternoon, Mara Jade came to Luke’s office to discuss their current case with him. They were defending a couple whose baby needed in-utero surgery. However, Lifestate, the insurance company, didn’t want to cover the procedure since it was experimental. The final blow came that afternoon when Lifestate’s lawyer, Patti Nyholm, found evidence that Jesse, the father, had filled out on the insurance form that he was a non-smoker, when they discovered a picture of him smoking.  
Luke was on the phone with Patti, still trying to make a deal after losing. Luke hung up and said “I blew the case, I put that baby’s life at risk now. “No, you didn’t blow it, our client blew it. He was the one that lied on the insurance form.” Mara then put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. He then started kissing her passionately. Mara kissed him back, and all the memories of Georgetown came back, all those nights in her dorm. “Damn it. I have to go. That was wrong!” She then left quickly, and went to her car. Luke called her back, but she didn’t answer. Luke went looking for her, but one of the Legal Assistants told him she left already.   
When she came home, Mara was wound up from the kiss, while Peter was a good lover, that kiss with Luke reignited the fire she had for him. Mara made love to Peter that night, all the while closing her eyes and imagining Luke back in college.

Chapter 10-March 17th, 2010-The Aftermath  
The next day, Mara was working in her office; when Luke came down to see her. “Can I come in?” Luke asked. “Yes,” she said, clearing some boxes she had on the couch. “I’m sorry about what happened yesterday.” “Don’t be sorry, Luke, but what we did was wrong. Besides the fact that I’m married, you’re also my supervisor. I know we had a thing at Georgetown, but it was over the moment I met Peter.” “I understand,” Luke replied. But can we go to dinner in a week, just to talk, nothing more?” Mara Jade sighed and said “Fine.”

Chapter 11-April 6th 2010-Diane and Luke  
Luke stormed angrily into Diane’s office that night after the trial. “Why did you sleep with Kurt McVeigh?! You knew he was an important witness to this case! The jury just heard sex. They didn’t hear about the ballistics!” “Don’t be a hypocrite!” Diane retorted. Luke looked puzzled. “How am I a hypocrite?” Diane moved closer to him and said “Mara,” He scoffed and said “Is that supposed to make me scared?” “No, it’s supposed to make you honest. I am not blind to what’s been going on between you two.” Luke giggled and said “Obviously you are blind because there’s nothing going on between us.” He then left abruptly out of the office

Chapter 12-April 27th 2010-Peter and Mara  
Peter was going into the kitchen, continuing the argument they were in the middle of “Look, I said I was sorry for beating on Gerald about testifying against me at the retrial.” She ignored him and pulled out a Home Run Inn frozen pizza “Here’s your dinner. It says 15 minutes, but it’s really twenty. You said you were going to change Peter, but you don’t, so I’m having dinner with an old friend.”   
She left the apartment and Peter ran into the street after her, the siren from his bracelet going off. “Peter! What are you doing?! You have to get back inside!” She ran in and answered the phone when the cops called, telling them the truth that he left the apartment to see her.” During the middle of the conversation, Luke called “I’m sorry Luke; I won’t be able to come to dinner tonight. Peter left the apartment. But we can do it another time.” “Sure, no problem,” he responded, a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
Luke had always looked for love since college, and he thought he found it with Camie. She was a nice woman, and fun to be around. But that kiss with Mara Jade bought back all his old feelings again, and he couldn’t hide them. Camie was covering a White Sox game, so he didn’t have to say he was working late.

Chapter 13- -May 25th, 2010-The Call  
Peter was acquitted at his retrial, and had decided to run for State’s attorney again. As Eli Gould had told her earlier that day, he wanted her to be with Peter when he ran to help him win. They were in the hallway outside. “I want things to be different this time, I don’t want Grace going to events all the time, and this time I’m going to keep working.” Peter smiled and said “That’s fine.”   
A couple minutes later, Eli led them out, and Peter started his speech. Eli wrote it, and of course it was filled with fake apologies, and how he had changed. Mara then got a call from Luke. “Luke, is something wrong?” “No, I just want to make myself clear. Ever since we kissed again Mara, those old feelings came back again, and I can’t stop it.” Mara cut him off and said “No, Luke, I can’t just take talk. If you want to be together, we need a plan. I have the press that is just waiting to berate me, I have a beautiful daughter that means everything to me, and I have a husband. And you have a spouse as well. If you want to overcome those obstacles, I need a plan.” Eli then came to bring her to the stage “I have to go,” she said, and hung up.   
Luke then called back, and turned on the TV to see Mara Jade standing next to him. “You’re right. Forget this! I don’t have a plan.” A few seconds later, he redialed Mara’s phone and said “No, I don’t want to forget this. My plan is that I love you. I’ve loved you all these years since Georgetown, and I didn’t realize it until you came back into my life again. So call me back, and I’ll make a plan. If you’re not ready to yet, just ignore it, and things will go back to normal. We’ll be supervisor and subordinate again.”   
Eli heard the second email, and knowing it would be disastrous for Peter’s image, he deleted it. Mara would never know right away that he left a second voicemail. So for a while, things went on as usual.

Chapter 14-October 5th, 2010-An Interruption  
Mara Jade was working on a case for an Army Reservist accused of murdering his wife. Cary, who was now working for Glen Childs, the Assistant State’s Attorney, said the case should be retried in JAG, or military court. Mara was close to winning the case, but she needed to discuss some evidence in the case with Luke. She called him at 11PM. She knew it was late, but she thought he might still be up. “Hello,” he answered. “Luke, its Mara. I just wanted to go over some things on the latest case we’re working on. She then heard a sleepy sounding voice in the background say “No, no more work. Tell them it’s too late.” Camie had gotten behind Luke and was rubbing his shoulders. A look of surprise came over her face, and she said “I’m sorry Luke. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Mara heard Luke laugh softly and then he said “it’s okay, Camie just could never get used to me working late hours.” Luke then left the bedroom and walked over to his home office to continue discussing the case with her. 

Chapter 15-October 19th, 2010-The Dinner  
All of the members of now Lockhart, Skywalker, and Bond were attending a gala dinner. Wendy Scott Carr was going to announce her candidacy for State’s Attorney. Mara Jade was wearing a long sleeve, knee length black dress, and will was wearing a striped dress shirt and black dress pants. “Nice to see you again Cami.” “You too,” she replied. “You look nice Mara,” Luke told her. “Thanks, you do too. That’s because we’re finally wearing grown up clothes.” They both laughed. “So Cami, how did you and Luke meet?” “At a Bears game,” Kami responded. Luke then got an emergency call for a case of a massage therapist that was sexually harassed by a high end client. However, she ended up dropping the case out of fear.

Chapter 16-The Tape-November 23rd 2010  
The current case that the firm was working on, Mara had to listen to hours of tapes to try to prove an Alderman was taking bribes from the Muslim community to get a mosque built. While listening to the tapes, she heard Luke talking to him. The Alderman had asked if Luke had talked to a woman. “Yes, but she was at her husband’s press conference, so I left her a couple voicemails.” A look of shock came to Mara’s face. She couldn’t believe Luke had sent her a second voicemail the day of Peter’s press conference. She leaned into the recorder to continue hearing the conversation, wondering what the second voicemail was, but there was a 30 second break. “I thought you would tell her in person. A voicemail isn’t the same.” “No,” Luke said “it’s okay. If we weren’t both married and I wasn’t her boss, things would be different, but it has to be this way for now.” Mara then rushed and checked her voicemail again, checking to see if she had missed something, But the only voicemail that was left was the one rejecting her.  
Later that day, after finding out the case was being dropped; she went to confront Luke about the voicemail. Did he say that he loved her? She felt butterflies in her stomach, and the world was spinning in slow motion. When she got to the office, she stepped in and asked “Luke can I ask you something?” “Sure,” Luke said. Just at that moment, “Camie came out and said “Hi. What’s going on?” Mara Jade just smiled and said “That’s okay, another time.” 

Chapter 17- December 14th, 2010 -The Dream  
Luke’s lips trailed down her neck, “Oh, Mara,” he moaned as he came inside her. Her alarm then rang, stopping the dream. She didn’t know what had come over her. For the last few weeks, the thoughts of Luke seemed to fade. However, she couldn’t get the thought of that second voicemail out of her mind. It haunted her like a ghost. Mara then got ready and went to work, where they worked eight hours to file an addendum for an appeal for a death row inmate.

Chapter 18-February 15th 2011-Mara and Olivia  
Luke had called Mara while she was taking a couple of days off to drive to and from Wisconsin to help her younger sister of two years, Olivia, move.. She had brown eyes and was a redhead, just like Mara. After she hung up, Olivia asked, “Who was that?” “Luke,” Mara replied. Olivia smiled and said “You’ve been saying that name a lot lately.” Mara Jade laughed “Well yes because he’s my boss.” Is he your boss, or do you want him to be more?” Olivia inquired. “I just don’t want to think about it or talk about it. “Okay,” Mara said. “Besides he’s already in love since he’s married. Olivia scoffed and said “Just because he’s married doesn’t mean he’s in love. After you chose Peter, he probably felt he had to move on, so he did. But I think that he still loves you.” “He might,” Mara told her, “he did leave me a second voicemail when I was at Peter’s press conference. But something must have been wrong with my phone because I never got it.” “And of course you never asked him about it?” “No,” Mara Jade responded. Olivia sighed and said “Yes that’s just like you. You were always the passive one in the family. You always beat around the bush instead of just directly asking for what you wanted. Listen to me now. Tomorrow you’re going to wear something nice, but professional, and you’re going to say ‘Luke I need a moment of your time. I loved you since the day we met, and I’m tired of pushing my feelings to the side. I want to feel your lips on me again, and I want to feel your hands on my body.” Mara slapped her sister’s arm as she laughed and said “Stop it! I’m not going to say that to him, but I will ask him about the message.

Chapter 19-February 15th, 2011-A Moment of your Time  
The next day, Mara Jade wore a long sleeve, tea length black dress. Around Eleven o’ clock, she went to Luke’s office. “Luke I need a moment of your time,” she told him. “I never got the second message to my phone the day of Peter’s press conference. I guess there must have been something wrong with my phone. I hate missed connections, so I wanted to know, what did you say?” Luke went to close the door, and then said “In the second voicemail, I said I thought you made the right decision with Peter. I wouldn’t want us to be in an awkward situation at work.” “I understand,” she said. Luke smiled and said “Welcome back,” “Thanks,” Mara replied as she left his office

Chapter 20-May 3rd, 2011-The Revelation  
While at Peter’s celebration party, Blake, the new investigator, called her over. “What is it Blake?” Mara Jade asked. “I did research into investigators that had worked for Peter in the past. There was no one by the name of Kalinda.” “Ok,” she said and started to walk toward the door. But there was a Lela that worked there, and I found out that Lela was Kalinda’s former legal name. She changed it to change her identity, after she slept with her husband.”   
Mara felt as if the floor had been pulled out from underneath her. She knew Peter had slept with other women, but someone who had come to be her best friend and confidante. How could he? Mara just kept walking. She didn’t give a fuck about Peter or Eli anymore. For the first time since the scandal, besides sadness again, she felt anger. Mara Jade cried as she left the hallway.  
Once she got back to their apartment, she screamed into her pillow so the neighbor’s wouldn’t hear. After a few minutes, she then composed herself, and packed up all of Peter’s belongings in boxes. She then called Peter and told him to meet her at the Marriott. After she reserved Peter’s room, she started bringing his boxes into the room. “Hey, what’s going on?” “I’ll tell you what’s going on Peter. You slept with my best friend.” Peter chuckled and said “That was many years ago. It’s been over for ages.” “That’s no excuse!” she shouted. “That’s the thing about you Peter, you keep thinking you’re changing, but you don’t. You’ll always be the same. Like a typical politician.” Mara Jade then started walking toward the door. “Well you lawyers don’t always have a reputation for being honest yourselves. I know about you and Luke. Ever since you started working with him again, there have been three people in this marriage.” Mara laughed and turned around. “First of all, our relationship is strictly professional, unlike yours was with Kalinda. Secondly, even if I was you’re one to talk you hypocrite. You’re the one who bought three people, or even more, into this marriage. ” Peter then moved closer to her and said “Yes that’s right. Everything I say is an excuse. You can’t ever believe I’m really sorry.” Mara then said “I would if you told me something to make me fall in love with you again Peter. “Goodbye,” he said. “Indeed, you’ve got that right. And here’s a list of realtors I’ve compiled to help you get your own place.” Mara then walked out of the hotel room.  
After the fallout with Peter, she got no sleep that night. The next morning, before work, Mara Jade told Grace that mommy and daddy were separating. “Now don’t blame yourself. It has nothing to do with you. We both love you. But after some of the things your father did, I don’t think we could live with each other anymore. After school you’re going to go with daddy. I love you.” Then, she kissed Grace on the head.

Chapter 21-May 4th 2011-Confrontation with Kalinda  
When Mara went to work that morning, her stomach dropped at seeing Kalinda. For the 2 years they worked together, she acted like her friend, yet she knew she slept with Mara’s husband. “Kalinda, may I speak to you in my office for a moment?” Kalinda walked over, and Mara Jade closed the door. Mara started to cry and then said, “You slept with my husband.” “Mara, I…” “No!” She replied sharply. “You slept with my husband! You don’t say anything after that. You don’t make any excuses. It’s selfish! From now on if you absolutely have to help me with a case, then we’ll work together. Otherwise, try your best to find one of the other attorneys to work for. And if you see me coming down the hallway go the other way.” Mara Jade then finished by saying through clenched teeth. “Now get the fuck out before I scream.” Kalinda ran back to her office, and started crying. She usually wasn’t one to show emotion, but she genuinely felt bad that she hurt Mara.  
That afternoon, Kalinda did end up being assigned to Mara to do a mock deposition for a case coming up. Mara looked up at her with disgust. “Do you want me to get someone else to do this practice deposition?” “You mean someone that hasn’t slept with my husband?” Yes.” Kalinda then started to walk toward the door, when Mara Jade asked. “So how was my husband, was he good?” Kalinda looked at Mara and then said as tears started welling up in her eyes “It’s not like that Mara. I only slept with him once. I just saw you as the housewife; I hadn’t so much as seen a picture of you.” “Then I’m stupid for thinking I could trust you.” “I didn’t have friends Mara, and you were a friend to me.” “Not anymore, now find someone else to do this deposition with me!” Kalinda then left and found one of the legal secretaries for the mock deposition

Chapter 22-May 17th 2011-The Hotel  
Luke and Mara Jade were having tequila shots after winning their recent case. “Look at good little Mara Jade downing her tequila. Is someone else really here with me disguised as Mara?” They both laughed. “No, it’s just that we good girls have a lot of catching up to do.” “I know we both moved on from after college, but for tonight, can we just pretend we’re single and in college again? Mara’s covering a Hawks Playoff game anyway.” “Yes, I think that would be a good idea.” They finished their drinks and both walked up to the counter. Mara Jade went back to her car to get a baseball cap to cover her face as best as she could. Luke go the Presidential Suite since that was the only room available since the C2E2 Comic Con Convention was in Town.  
As they walked over to the elevators, Mara asked “Isn’t your wife going to get suspicious that you just spent $7000 on a hotel room?” “No, I’ll say it was for an important client. They got into the elevator and Mara started to feel nervous again. Even though she had longed to feel Luke’s body again after so long, part of her still felt it was wrong. “Luke… maybe we shouldn’t do this.” Luke took her hand and said “No, there’s no doubt anymore. We’re going to do this.” He then started kissing her, gently at first, then more roughly as he pushed her back into the elevator wall. She ran her hands through his long, blonde hair, and he ran his hands through her red hair. He was about to pick her up, but the elevator dinged for their floor.   
Luke’s key card didn’t work at first, but it eventually worked once Mara put it in and they went in. Once they got to the living room, Luke removed Mara Jade’s jacket and he kissed her shoulder as he removed the strap of her beige dress. He then turned her around and removed her bra, feeling her breasts once he removed it. “I’ve missed you so much, my fiery Mara.” They kissed again, and she removed his tie, dress shirt, and pants. Luke then pulled out a condom from his pocket, then he laid her on the bed and kissed he removes her panties, and she pulls his down. He inserts a finger in her and it feels so good. Peter wasn’t as talented with his hands as him. After foreplay, he enters her, and she moans. “You feel so good. It doesn’t even feel like it’s been ten years.” They both climax together, and he rolls off of her. She falls asleep with her head on his chest.

Chapter 22-September 25th-2011-Luke’s Apartment  
Luke had Mara Jade pinned against the wall and kissed her neck as he thrust a finger inside her. “It’s nice to have a wife that works nights sometimes,” he muttered between kisses. Camie was covering a Cubs game tonight. “Yes it is,” Mara replied breathlessly. “I’m ready for you now.” Are you sure?” He asked. “Yes,” Luke gently thrust into her, while he kissed her like a man possessed. A wave of ecstasy washed over her as she came. Luke came a few seconds later, spilling his seed into the condom. They had always made sure to use protection so there wouldn’t be any pregnancies. They were already doing something scandalous, they didn’t need to add more to it.

Chapter 23-October 2, 2011-The Audit  
Peter wanted to use Lockhart and Skywalker to handle civil cases for the county. However, he wanted them to submit to a financial audit. Diane called Luke into her office that afternoon. “Luke, Peter wants to audit us if he’s going to use us to handle his civil cases.” He looked baffled and asked. “Why?” Diane cocked her head and said “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you’re sleeping with his wife,” she said bitingly.” “I told you.” Cut the bullshit Skywalker! We both know you are. If you care about your job and the firm’s image, you’ll stop this. Now I want you to go visit Peter, and tell him that we’ll submit to the audit  
When Luke went to meet Peter that afternoon, he said the firm would agree to Peter’s audit. “But I know you’re punishing us because you think I’m sleeping with Mara, but I assure you that our relationship is professional. We don’t have any romantic feelings anymore.” Peter then smiled and said “Okay. It will be funny to be on the same side in court, but not that funny.” Luke then left.  
Later that night, Luke and Mara Jade were working on a case in which an English mountain climber sued for libel after a biography made it seem like he left his partner to die. When the case was dismissed, the plaintiff decided to retry the case in the English courts, so an English lawyer came to Chicago to represent him. His lawyer was very tough, and it looked like they might lose the case. However, Kalinda found some evidence to help them.   
After Luke gave her the evidence, he sighed and said, “That lawyer frustrates me so much. I think I’m starting to have American Revolution fantasies.” Mara smiled and said “Well I could dress up like Betsy Ross.” He smiled and said, “Well we don’t have time for that, but we could go into my bathroom for ten minutes.  
Luke pretended to be perusing his legal books while they waited for everyone to clear the hallway and conference room. Then, they rushed to the bathroom. Both Luke and Mara Jade quickly kissed each other, and Mara unzipped his pants and lowered herself. Her mouth was immediately on his cock, and he wrapped his hands around the sink to prop himself up. He came within moments, and then he returned the favor, licking her clit until she came clutching the sink.

Chapter 24-October 9th, 2011-A Slip Up  
Mara and Luke had just finished a case against Celeste, an old girlfriend of Luke’s before he met Cami. Their client had claimed that her surgeon had involuntarily subjected her to an experimental procedure. That afternoon, they were discussing the case, and before hanging up, Luke said “Love you.” After an awkward pause, Luke said “I didn’t mean to say that. I know we’re just having fun now.” “That’s okay,” Mara said “I understand it’s instinctual. I say the same thing when I’m on the phone with Grace or Jackie.  
A few minutes later, Jackie came to the office to bring Grace after school. “HI sweetie,” she said and hugged her. “Hi mommy,” Grace said. Jackie then left to go to the waiting room, and then Luke then came in to further discuss the case. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t know you had company.” Luke said as he smiled. He then crouched down and held out his hand. “Hi, I’m Luke.” “I’m Grace,” she said shyly. “Luke is mommy’s boss and friend. We have to talk about work now, go see grandma.” “Okay,” she said. “She’s cute” “Yes she is.” “And she has her mother’s fiery hair.” Mara giggled and said “Yes, she does.”

Chapter 25-November 6th, 2011-“Lunch”  
At lunchtime, Luke and Mara snuck out to Luke’s apartment. Camie was at the Sun Times Office. Mara Jade never wanted to go to her apartment for fear that Jackie might be there or show up unannounced, like many mother-in-laws do. They took a shower together; Luke inserted his fingers into her while he kissed her neck. Mara stroked his hard cock. Once they both were ready, she wrapped her legs around him as he entered her.  
Once they got out of the show, Luke asked “I told you I’d promise you lunch didn’t I?” Mara laughed. Luke’s phone then rang, and he put it on speakerphone so they could get dressed. “Hey Diane, he answered.” “Are you on your way back?” she asked. “In about thirty minutes, why?” “Kalinda found some evidence to help us on the torture case, but we’ll have to take the case to the next level. Confrontationally. “I’m not afraid of poking the bear a little harder,” Luke responded as he winked at Mara Jade from across the room. She threw one of his bed pillows at him.  
Just then, Mara’s phone rang. Diane and Kalinda could hear it in the background and looked at each other. They recognized it was the familiar Tubular Bells theme ringtone Mara had for Jackie. Mara ran over to the closet and answered, “Jackie, hi.” "Mara, Grace asked me earlier if she could go to Bible Study. I told her I would ask you.” Mara said “That’s okay. Even if I’m an atheist, I’m not against her becoming religious. I have to get back to lunch now.” She hung up. As she walked back into the bedroom, she heard Diane ask “You said you were at lunch, right Luke?” “Yes.” “All right, meet me at my office when you get back.” After she hung up, Diane asked Mara’s secretary to reach Mara, but her secretary said Mara was out to lunch.

Chapter 26-December 4th, 2011-Breaking Up  
Mara Jade walked into Luke’s office that afternoon. She was stressed after finding out Jackie took Grace to get baptized at United Church of Christ. She had twelve missed calls from Grace to her phone, and was worried something had happened. After what Jackie pulled, she kicked her out of the apartment and changed the locks. Mara was going to get a nanny for Grace from now on.  
Luke came over to her and asked. “How are you?” Is everything okay with your daughter?” “Yes it was just a misunderstanding,” she said “mother in law took her to get baptized and of course didn’t let me know. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she said “I can’t do this anymore. I have to put my family first.” She then hugged him, while Diane was watching from across the hall. “I’m going to miss you,” Mara told him before she left. She cried on the way back to her office.

Chapter 27-April 29th 2012-A Mistake  
Mara walked back to the elevators after Luke’s trial that day. She walked out earlier on Wendy Scott Carr’s questioning during his hearing that he bribed judges at his basketball games. Mara Jade refused to answer if she slept with Luke. Before she walked away, she told Wendy “That question is irrelevant, and you’re out of control. If you want to arrest me for being in contempt, go ahead!”  
Luke then joined her in the elevator. “How are you doing?” “I’m okay,” she told him. And you?” “I’m okay too.” “That was awkward.” “Yes it was,” Mara replied “And it looks like they may have the evidence to indict you, especially since this charge has no statute of limitations. It’s a shame. We’re going to miss you at the firm,” she said as she rubbed his forearm.” “Do you think it was a mistake?” He asked?” “No, she said. Then the elevator dinged, and they both left.

Chapter 28-February 17, 2013-Another Kiss  
Luke’s suspension had recently ended. In his first case back, him and Diane went against Cary and Mara in a mock trial that would affect a beverage company client that was sued for the death of a young girl that drank it. Luke and Diane were on the defense, and Mara Jade and Cary were on the prosecution. During the mock trial, Mara made a hole in Luke’s case. That night, Luke stormed into Mara’s office and said “If you have a problem with how we’re handling clients, you come to me, you don’t take it to court.” “You shouldn’t have hired us then,” Mara responded. “Is that why you’re meeting with clients behind me and Diane’s back!” he shouted. “Don’t play victim!” Mara shouted back, “You’re not the injured party! We are!”   
For a moment, they both just stared at each other, saying nothing. Then, that fire Luke felt came back up. Luke pulled her to him and kissed her. “No! I can’t do this again!” She exclaimed. Mara then picked up her things and left

Chapter 29-March 24, 2013-The Shamrock Dinner  
Mara wore a dark burgundy dress to the Shamrock Dinner, which Peter attended to help his gubernatorial campaign. When they walked in, Eli greeted them and said “Now Peter, this is a good opportunity for your campaign. Don’t screw this up.” Peter laughed and said “Don’t worry Eli, nothing could go wrong.”   
However, a few minutes later, it was revealed that a Lockhart Skywalker client had been murdered. Since Mara represented him, she had to go down to the police station to help them with their case. Although she wanted to help, she was afraid that some of the information she would have to divulge would break attorney-client privilege.   
While she was waiting in the police station, her mind had drifted back to her recent kiss with Luke, as it did a lot lately. It made her think back to all those nights they spent together. She closed her eyes as she remembered the feel of his lips on her neck and shoulders. Mara also remembered how he used to nibble her ear as he came inside her. “Are you still with us Mrs. Florrick?” Captain Laura Hellinger asked her. “You seemed like you were far away.” Laura continued. Mara smiled and said “Yes I was. I’m sorry. Can I make a call?” Laura smiled and said “Sure.”   
Luke answered on the first ring. “What’s wrong Mara?” “Luke, I wanted to know if you could help me explain to the police what happened with our client that just passed. I’m afraid of breaking attorney client privilege, so I’ll need a lawyer.” “I’ll be right down,” he replied and hung up.  
About fifteen minutes later, Luke came into the interrogation room to discuss the case with Mara. Once they were done discussing the case, she asked “We were good together, weren’t we?” He looked down and said “Yes.” “But we can’t pick up where we left off. It wouldn’t end well for us.” Luke looked up at her with a sadness in his eyes. “Can you just decide that?” “I have to, for my husband and child.” 

Chapter 30-March 31, 2013-A Second Dream  
While she was sleeping, she dreamt that she and Luke were making love. However, once Mara moved to roll on top of him, she saw Camie’s face. Mara Jade woke with a start, and rolled over in bed. She knew the dream symbolized that although she wanted Luke, his place was with his wife

Chapter 31-April 28th, 2013-Luke’s car  
Luke and Mara Jade were currently working on a case in which Zach, a volunteer, witness voter fraud being committed by someone on Peter’s campaign. The Judge for the case was on a walk for his sciatica, so Mara fell asleep in Luke’s car. When she heard the car door open, she opened her eyes. “The break should be over in a few minutes. You can go back to sleep.” Although Mara wanted to go back to sleep, she felt she had to talk to him about what had happened about a month ago. “Our recent kiss opened up old feelings again, and I don’t know how to stop these feelings. And I just renewed my vows with Peter, and I just don’t know how to get out of this.”   
He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, and Mara kissed him back. “What are we going to do?” She inquired. “We can make it work out,” he promised her. A couple seconds later, Diane came to knock on the door to let them know the Judge was back from break.  
Later that night, she called Cary and let him now that she was ready to leave to start a firm together. As long as she was around Luke, she was always going to be tempted to get back together with him. Mara couldn’t be selfish anymore.

Chapter 32-October 20th 2013-The Disgruntled Employees  
Lockhart Skywalker had been sued by fifty former employees for being a hostile work environment. During the proceedings, Luke was deposed about his actions. Viola Walsh, an attorney representing one of the clients, gave him a signed statement and said “Your wife Camie gave a signed statement that you and her had sex in your office bathroom. Was this the only time you had sex in your office?” “Yes,” Luke told her.   
Once the deposition was over, Mara pulled him aside into his office and said “Luke, that wasn’t the only time you had sex in your office. Did you forget?” “No, I didn’t forget,” Luke said, “but we…didn’t have sex.” Mara scoffed and asked “Do we have different definitions of sex? As I recall, we both came.” Luke then realized. “But she asked about my office. We had sex in my bathroom, so we didn’t have sex in my office.” Mara Jade smiled, ran her hand down his arm and said “Good lawyer work Skywalker.”  
As she was about to leave his office he said “You know this conversation is going to stay on my mind for the rest of the day.” “It should be on your mind for more than just the rest of the day.” Mara said smiling as she left.

Chapter 33-October 27th, 2013-Leaving  
“Luke, may I speak with you a moment?” Diane asked, and Luke came into her office. “Yes Diane,” he said as he sat down. “I have something to tell you, I discovered this recently when I was looking into one of our client’s files, and I found she was trying to download it.   
He got up and started walking toward the door. “I know this is hard for you based on your relationship with her, but don’t be too hard on her.” Luke didn’t even hear the rest of the sentence. It was like his whole world shifted. He was in shock. He couldn’t believe after all he did for her, this is how she paid him back. All the times they made love came rushing back to him. Did she really want him, or did she use him to get clients?  
When Luke reached her office, he stormed in and threw all of Mara’s items off of her desk. “You’re leaving the firm and taking our clients! After I pushed to get you hired! When no other firm wanted you other than as a paper pushing Paralegal! You were a cancer to this firm!” “Luke this is a business decision. I wanted to start my own firm so I can have even more professional growth And that is how you and Diane started this firm.” “Bullshit! And don’t compare us to me and Diane when you know my relationship with Diane is strictly platonic!” Luke snapped back. “ Since you’ve now become partner, I’m going to call a meeting of the Executive Board to vote you out, and then the full board. I’m sure I won’t have a hard time getting a majority vote after what you pulled!” Luke then grabbed her phone off the floor and said “And I’ll take this to determine which clients’ you’re stealing.   
He posted a Paralegal outside the door. About an hour later, he came with the security guards to escort Mara downstairs. As she walked into the elevator, she said “I didn’t mean this against you.” “I don’t give a damn,” he responded to her. His voice was barely above a whisper.   
As the elevator descended, Mara Jade started to cry. She didn’t want to betray Luke, but she thought this was the best thing to do. She would rather start anew at her own firm than risk this job by continuing to sleep with her supervisor.  
A little while later, Mara’s phone rang. Luke answered it, “Hello, this is Jackie, is Mara available.” “Not at the moment, may I take a message for her.” “Yes, I just wanted to let her know that I signed Grace’s permission slip for the field trip to the Art Institute.” “Okay, I’ll let her know,” he said curtly and then hung up.  
Right after, he got a call from an unknown number. “Hello,” Luke said.” “Luke it’s me. I’m calling from a restaurant phone. I wanted tell you to drop the restraining order on us to not get Chumhum.” “No. They’re one of our top clients, and I will put restraining orders on more clients once we find out which other ones you have been trying to steal.” “Go to hell!” Mara said. “No you go,” he paused for a moment, and then said, “by the way, your mother in law called. She signed the permission form for your daughter’s field trip.”

Chapter 34-December 1st, 2013-Preparations and the Trial  
Luke sat at the desk in the dining room, preparing the questions he would have to ask Mara Jade for tomorrow. She had inherited a large sum of money from a client who left it to her in his will. However, his wife, who was contesting the will, hired Lockhart Skywalker to represent her. Although the judge ruled against them, he wanted to bring her on due to undue influence on Matthew Ashbauer, their client. Mrs. Florrick, how long were you Mr. Ashbauer’s attorney? MJ: Two years. Did he threaten to fire you? MJ: Yes. Did you change his mind on firing you? MJ: Yes. Did you claim he was in love with you? Yes. Did you claim that he was in love with you? Yes. Did you claim you could use his love to manipulate him? I said it could be a possibility. Did you get him to change his mind? Yes. Were you able to manipulate him into signing his will? Yes unfortunately.  
Camie then came behind Luke and told him to come to bed. That night, he dreamt he was questioning Mara Jade. When he got to the part where he asked if she slept with Mr. Ashbauer, she said “You make things sound so black and white. I’m married.” “Yes you’re conveniently married when you want to be, but when you need something then you’re separated.” “No, Luke, I didn’t use you. I loved you.” Luke scoffed and said sharply. No, you didn’t want me. You wanted my clients. “ He left the courtroom as Mara Jade started to cry.   
The next day, Luke questioned Mara, and the questioning went exactly as he wrote down on the notes. However, after admitting to having sex with Mr. Ashbauer, she added “But there was another person who was also involved in the undue influence. David Lee, the Family Law attorney for Lockhart Skywalker. He told me to prime the pump to get him to sign the will.”

Chapter 35-January 5th 2014-Mind Games  
Mr. Preston had hired Luke to represent him, not knowing that Mara wasn’t working there anymore, so Luke and he visited Florrick Agos. When Mr. Preston was going to go into the conference room with Cary, Mara and Luke stayed behind. “You should get over me, so we can stop opposing each other on cases.” She then rubbed up against him and said “And a piece of advice. You should save your rock hard erection for your wife and not for other women Mr. Skywalker,” and then she walked away.  
Later that day, when they were in court, Mara had initially worn a black blazer with a white blouse and black pants. However, after the recess, Mara changed her blazer to a beige skirt. It was the outfit Mara wore the first night the slept together. Throughout the rest of the trial, Luke couldn’t help but remember how he took off her blazer and skirt, and ran his hands up her body.   
After another recess, Luke went up to Mara and said “You changed.” “Yes, into what I wore the night you first banged me. I was more discerning then,” she told him before going to the restroom.  
That night, both he and Mara ended up having to sit together at a diner. Mara signaled for the waitress to bring her more lemonade. “Yeah, yeah,” the waitress replied.” Mara Jade sighed and said “she doesn’t like me and I don’t give a flying fuck.” Luke laughed “Is that Saint Mara Jade finally swearing?” Mara laughed. “Would you hate me as much if it was someone else trying to leave the firm?” “Yes, especially if they were taking three weeks scheming to leave.” “It wasn’t my fault,” she retorted,” I wanted to leave right away. So you’re going to oppose me on every case.” Yes,” he said to her. “Well, it’s better than nothing, at least it will give us some business.” Both of them then shook hands

Chapter 36-March 23, 2014-The Shooting  
Luke was defending Jeffrey Grant, who he was trying to put in solitary confinement since he was getting attacked in general lockup. When Luke requested a sidebar, Jeffrey grabbed the bailiff’s gun and shot Finn Palmer, the ASA, in the heart, then Luke in the lower back.   
Kalinda came in a few minutes later. She saw Luke, who was laying on the ground and unable to move, holding Finn. Jeffrey tried to kill himself, but the gun was empty. Luckily, one of the bailiffs’s shot him. She called for the paramedics, and her and Diane, who heard the shots from another courtroom, went to the hospital with Luke and Finn.  
Finn was DOA to the hospital, and Luke was rushed immediately into surgery. Kalinda called Alicia, who was at a media event for Peter, to tell her what happened. “I’ll be right over, what hospital are you at?” “Rush.” Mara explained to Eli and Peter what happened, and she drove as fast as she could to the hospital. Her mined was in a daze the whole time. When she stopped at a red light, she began to cry. She couldn’t believe she had almost lost him. After all these years of her pushing him aside to do the right things, she realized she loved him. And she needed to tell him, she wasn’t going to let him slip away again. Mara rushed into the emergency room, and the receptionist told her he would still be in surgery for four more hours.  
When the surgeon came out, Mara rushed to him and said “Doctor, is he going to be alright?” “He’s going to make it,” he told her,” Unfortunately, though, he suffered injuries to his S1, S2 and S3 vertebrae, so he won’t be able to walk again.” Mara Jade cried tears of joy and said “Well at least thank God he’s alive.” And she hugged the doctor. Besides her feelings for Luke, this incident also started to make her believe in God, besides the miracles of modern medicine.  
A couple of days later, Mara visited him. He was still very lethargic from all the pain medications being fed to him through an IV. “How are you feeling?” she asked. Luke smiled weakly and said “Well I’ve been better.” “I wanted to tell you that I love you. I know that should have said it sooner, but I guess it only took a major incident to make me realized it.” Luke started shaking his head and said “No, you don’t really love me. You only love me now that I’m in the hospital. You know you’ll never leave Peter.” “No I will, I’m meeting with David Lee to get the divorce papers written up tomorrow morning. Also, when you get out, I want you to move in with me.” He raised his hands slightly. “No, I’m not a charity case.” “It’s not charity,” she told him “it’s me helping the man I love.” Mara then kissed him quickly on the lips. At that moment, Camie walked in and said “Hi baby, I bought you a salad from Whole Foods.” Camie then gasped and said “Luke, all this time, you two have been together?” “No, it’s not like that! “I want a divorce!” Camie then started leaving “Camie!” Luke shouted. Then he leaned his head back. Mara spent the rest of the afternoon at the hospital with him.

Chapter 37-April 3rd, 2014-A Visit from Peter  
Ten days later, Luke was released from the hospital. He would be confined to a wheelchair the rest of his life. Mara did her best to try to make accommodations for him, but she wasn’t used to having a disabled person in her apartment. Grace didn’t seem to like having another man in the house, but Mara warned her that she was going to treat him like her father.  
That evening, Peter came over to speak to her about the divorce. When Peter came in and saw Luke, he asked. “What is he doing her?” “He’s a guest in my apartment; he has a right to be here.” Mara Jade replied sharply.” “So you want a divorce?” Peter inquired. “Yes, after all of the years of standing by you. I can’t pretend to be a good wife anymore.” Peter slammed his fist on the kitchen counter and said “How many times do I have to tell you? It didn’t mean anything when I cheated it did! . “So you leave me for your boss!” He shouted. “I knew him before he was my boss and yes I love him!” Mara shouted back. “Then she said “Don’t worry, I’m sure Eli can arrange a new girlfriend for you to help your image. “Fine!” Peter shouted and left.  
Luke rolled out of the bedroom “You love me, he said. “Yes she said as she started to cry and she sat on his lap. “I want us to get married once both our divorces are over.” Luke ran his hand through her hair and said “Sure, my fiery Mara.” She smiled and they kissed.

Chapter 38-May 18th, 2014-The Wedding  
On May 19th, 2014, Mara Jade Cavanaugh became Mara Jade Skywalker. They married at City Hall, with Grace as a flower girl. They spent their honeymoon at the Drake Hotel.


End file.
